This invention relates to a system for reading out bar coded labels employed with point-of-sales (which is abbreviated to P.O.S.) systems and the like.
In order to read out the array of bar coded labels affixed to goods to indicate the type, price etc. thereof, it has been already proposed to place an item of goods having bar coded labels affixed thereto on a marchandise pedestal, pick up an associated bar coded label by a television camera through a transparent window provided on the pedestal, and process the resulting video signal thereby to read out a signal expressed by an array of bar codes printed on the picked-up label. Also in order to correctly read out the bar coded labels by the television camera, scanning lines produced in the television camera are required to coincide in direction with an array of bar codes on each label. To this end, a raster formed on the television camera of the scanning lines produced therein has been rotated at a predetermined speed while an associated bar coded label is picked up by the television camera. When it has been determined that a corresponding video signal from the television camera is of a predetermined code configuration by processing the signal, the bar coded label is read out from that video signal on the presumption that the scanning lines coincide in direction with the array of the bar codes on the label. However the rotation of the raster on the television camera has led to the necessity of making the television camera with a complicated construction. Also where a multiplicity of such television cameras are used in a single store such as in a supermarket, it has been required to rotate a raster formed on each of the television cameras and process the resulting video signal from each camera. Therefore there has arisen a problem that equipment in its entirety become expensive.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for reading out the array of bar codes printed on bar coded labels affixed to goods by using a television camera having a simple construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for reading out bar coded labels affixed to goods with a simple construction by operatively associating a single video signal writing and reading device with a plurality of television cameras.